Skullclan's River
by Spirit of the Blue Jay
Summary: River, the daughter of the vengeful leader and a kind hearted she cat, struggles to live in the junkyard with the group of rogues her father leads called Skullclan. With treachery, blood and fear written in her future will River be able to bring on a river of change or will her loved ones be taken down the path of darkness that will paint the territories red with blood?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I know its been soooooo long since I have written anything but I have hit major writer's block on all my other stories and I have no idea what to do next with Scourge's Sister Mist. But I recently got the idea for this story and I thought I would post it and work on this time while I try to figure out the next step for my other stories. So I hope you guys enjoy this story as it progresses and I will try and remember to post any new chapters I write as I am writing these on a different document. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own all of these characters but the idea is based off the Erin Hunter's Warriors series which I do not own.**

A pretty silver she cat with faint dappling in her coat stood by a large smokey gray tom with yellow eyes a scar making one of his eyes blind. They sat in the shadows that overlooked the cats as they sun bathed or talked. Their eyes fell on a pretty dappled she cat and a dark gray tabby tom as they shared freshkill.

"It seems like only yesterday that Slate and River were only small kits. It is good to see them safe and happy." The smokey gray tom said turning his warm gaze to the she cat by his side. The she cat purred in response and nuzzled her mate.

"Yes they are doing so well. I hope Midnight and Boulder aren't being too rough with them during training." The she cat answered looking up at him with a concerned look.

"Of course they aren't Rain. You worry too much. Our kits are the future of Skullclan they need to be powerful warriors if they are going to survive. Especially with those cats about." The tom hissed out with disgust wrinkling his nose.

"Smoke...The clans aren't so bad I am sure if you only gave them a chance…" Rain started only to be interrupted by her mate.

"No Rain. I will never forgive them for what they did. I will make them all pay...as I paint the forest red with their blood." Smoke said in a serious tone. Rain looked at her paws and sighed her blue eyes sad.

"But what of Skullclan...How many cats must die before you are satisfied?" Rain asked him her voice cracked as she thought of the cats that had died in her mate's endeavor to destroy the clans.

"Rain...You know I don't want our friends to die as much as you don't but it was that filth that killed them. Even our precious Storm...I would've been proud to have him run the clan after my time was up. He was a good son…" Smoke said pressing his nose to his mate's head.

"Please don't bring them into your insanity...Please don't bathe our kits paws in blood." Rain said looking up at her mate her eyes nervous. Smoke's gaze softened as he looked down at Rain.

"I will try but they are going to be warriors one day Rain. They will fight for their clan and if they need to kill for it. But don't worry I won't let them die. I'll protect them and you from those awful clan cats." Smoke said softly trying to reassure his mate's fears and Rain nodded putting her fears aside for now as a patrol of cats returned with rats and crows.

"Besides...I want to get us out of this junkyard. You deserve better then Crow and rat, we all do." Smoke said and Rain smiled a little at him.

"Then we should take Skullclan and leave this place and the clans. I am sure there are other territories far from here." Rain said though she knew what her mate's answer would be.

"No. I know how much you miss your home...I will destroy the clans and you'll be able to go home again. Skullclan would have an abundance of territory and we will be rid of this junkyard." Smoke said as a small, slender and pretty black she cat with a patch of white on her chest approached the two carrying a crow in her mouth. The she cat's amber gaze looked on Rain with faint disgust before looking to Smoke.

"Hunting is still good and there's no sign that the clan cats have found out about us." The she cat said as she put down the crow.

"Good work Midnight. How is River's training going?" Smoke asked her as Rain stayed silent.

"She is a fast learner and I am quite pleased with how her training is coming." Midnight said shooting Rain a look that made the silver she cat swallow back a hiss. She hated how the black she cat treated her because of what she used to be.

"That is great news. Do you know how Slate's training is coming?" Smoke asked Midnight as he started to eat unaware of Midnight and Rain's dislike for one another.

"From what I have heard from Boulder he is doing quite well. He is much stronger and a better fighter than his sister but both are very promising apprentices." Midnight said and Smoke purred in pride.

"That is great news isn't it Rain? I hope this eases your fears even a little bit." Smoke said to his mate who forced a smile and turned her blue gaze from Midnight to her mate.

"Yes Smoke it is good news. I am sure they will be great warriors just like their father. Especially with the skills their mentors are passing down to them." Rain said though she wasn't as excited about the progress as her mate.

"Are you going to eat Rain?" Smoke asked her raising his head from the crow he had started eating.

"No I am not hungry right now. But I will eat later." She told Smoke as she rose to her paws.

"Alright but make sure you eat." Smoke said and Rain smiled and nuzzled her mate.

"I will I promise." Rain said before she left her mate's side approaching Slate and River. She looked at her kits and was proud of how hard they worked.

"Good morning River, Slate. Are you not going out for training this morning?" Rain asked with a warm smile at her kits.

"Nope. Boulder is on patrol so I won't be going out to train until he gets back." Slate said turning his amber gaze to his mother.

"I see. How is training going?" Rain asked her son smiling at him as she sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Great! I caught a crow yesterday and I helped fight off this huge horde of rats! Boulder said I would be a warrior before I knew it!" Slate said excitedly as he rose to his paws swiping at the air making his mother purr.

"You'll make a fine warrior Slate." Rain purred.

"Yeah! Then those filthy clan cats better watch out!" Smoke said puffing out his chest proudly.

"Slate don't say that. The clans aren't bad." Rain said.

"But Mom they killed Storm and they do such awful things. They need to be destroyed!" Slate said looking at his mother in shock.

"Slate you mustn't judge cat's you don't know. Not all clan cats are awful." Rain said sternly.

"Clan cats are murderous killers Mom. They are heartless and cruel. The clan cats kill without question, without a second thought." Slate said looking at his mother each word breaking the she cat's heart. She turned her gaze to the sky and closed her eyes trying to hide her heartbreak.

"Be quiet Slate. Not everything we hear is true. Have you ever met a clan cat? Can you say for certain yourself that they are really this way?" River finally piped up and Rain felt a spark of hope as she looked at her daughter who looked at her brother her blue eyes showing her annoyance.

"W-well no but Boulder says…" Slate stuttered out only to be interrupted by his sister.

"Exactly. Don't pass judgment over those you haven't met or did you forget what momma taught us as kits?" River asked her brother who looked down at his paws in shame.

"You're right. I'm sorry Momma I shouldn't pass judgement based on what others say." Slate said and Rain smiled licking him between his ears.

"I forgive you Slate." Rain said as Boulder and his patrol returned. Slate jumped to his paws and looked to his mother.

"I have to go. I will tell you all about training when I get back." Slate said as he hurried over to Boulder.

"Mom...are clan cats really as bad as they say they are?" River asked her mother softly as she met her mother's blue gaze.

"No. They are not. Just like not all Skullclan cats are bad. Don't ever forget that. No matter what others say." Rain said and River nodded perking up when a large white tom approached them.

"Come on Claw is gonna take you with us out training while Midnight is busy organizing patrols." The tom said.

"Okay I'll be there in a second." River said and with a nod the large white apprentice left.

"I have to go Mom. I will see you when I get back." River said nuzzling her mother before leaving. Rain smiled as she watched her kits go out to train thinking back to when they were just little bundles of fur causing trouble in the camp.

"Ah if it isn't Rain. Turning your kits soft now are we? Your lessons mean nothing to them. You can't stop them from developing the other's hatred for your kind. You're filth just like the rest of them." Midnight hissed softly in Rain's ear making the she cat grow tense.

"Leave me be Midnight." Rain said forcing her fur to lie flat.

"If only they knew the truth. That their beloved mother was a cat that the clans didn't want. You're soft Rain and you hold no power even here. You can watch as your beloved clans are destroyed." Midnight purred and Rain looked at the smug black she cat her eyes blazed like blue flames.

"You underestimate me and the clans. You will pay the price." Rain said in a tone of warning.

"Is that a threat?" Midnight asked with a smirk as she looked at Rain.

"No. It's a promise." Rain said and Midnight chuckled.

"Oh Rain. You don't scare me and neither do your pathetic clans. You will never change Smoke's mind and you will not end Skullclan's thirst for blood." Midnight purred as she rose to her paws seeing Smoke start to approach.

"But watch your step. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Midnight said threateningly as she walked away with the flick of her tail. Rain glared after the black she cat.

"I will not let you succeed. With Starclan as my witness I vow I will not let you taint my kits. I will protect everyone from the bloodlust...Starclan help me." Rain thought to herself.

"Are you alright Rain you seem troubled?" Smoke said as he looked at his mate in concern.

"Don't worry I am alright." Rain said smiling at him to reassure him. Smoke nodded looking like he didn't believe her but not deciding to pry.

"I was just thinking that's all." Rain added and Smoke nuzzled her and watched the next patrol leave.

"Everything will be alright Rain." Smoke promised her.

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I will try and post again soon! Please like and favorite if you enjoyed and I would love to hear your thoughts and please be nice. Also sorry it's not very long I will try and make the next chapter longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I know I just posted this story yesterday but after I wrote the prologue I just kinda kept going and so I just got done with the next chapter today. I hope you guys like this chapter there's a lot that happens in it but I have a plan for how this is going to go. So anyways here is the next chapter in the story. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own all my Ocs but the inspiration was drawn from Warriors which I don't own.**

River followed the large white tom as they followed his mentor out of camp. She had seen the exchange between her mother and mentor but hadn't heard what had been said. She wondered why Midnight and Rain didn't get along but her thoughts were interrupted by the apprentice beside her.

"Are you okay? You seem troubled." The white tom asked turning his amber gaze to his friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry Ice I was just thinking about something." She said smiling at him.

"Don't let it distract you." The gray tabby tom said as they approached.

"Don't worry Claw I won't." River said looking up at the tom not bothered by his missing eye.

"Good. Let's go." Claw said leading the two out of the camp and off into the piles of junk which they easily navigated. They came to a low spot surrounded by high piles of trash and scrap.

"Today we will practice fighting like yesterday. Remember to keep your claws sheathed we don't want anyone getting injured." Claw said and the two apprentices nodded. They moved away from one another and readied themselves waiting for Claw to tell them to start.

"Are you both ready?" Claw asked and they nodded.

"Alright start." Claw said and River lunged for Ice who managed to dodge her attack. She turned and dodged his swipe and reared up on her hind legs swiping at him with both paws batting his face and chest with her paws careful not to use her claws. Ice backed up trying to avoid her rapid blows and eventually ducked beneath her paws and rammed his body into her underbelly off balancing her. Ice took advantage and caught her on the side of her head with a swipe of his paw knocking her to the ground her head spun and she tried to move but then felt him pin her down and grab her throat in his mouth.

"You can't overpower a larger opponent River. You are smaller and quicker so use that against him." Claw said as Ice moved to let her up.

"I'm sorry I will do better." River said making him sigh.

"You did well River but you still need more practice." Claw said and River nodded.

"Go again." Claw said and River nodded and the two apprentices started again. River kept losing and it was starting to frustrate her more and more. It was a lot later when her mentor Midnight appeared witnessing her loss.

"River how can you be so incompetent. How many times do I have to teach you the same things." Midnight hissed making River tense.

"I am sorry she is wasting your time Claw." Midnight said and the dark gray tabby shook his head.

"Not at all she is doing just fine." Claw said looking at Midnight with one light green eye.

"Nonsense. River your opponent is me." Midnight said and Ice moved to sit by his mentor. River swallowed hard her blue eyes watching her mentor's every move. Midnight unsheathed her claws and River tensed as she met her mentor's amber gaze.

"Ready?" Claw asked the two and Midnight nodded and River nodded hesitantly. She hoped her mentor wouldn't dare be so harsh with other cats around.

"Start." Claw said and Midnight moved swift as the wind towards River. River hissed in pain as her mentor's claws met her shoulder and she attempted swipe her mentor hitting the black she cat in the side without using her claws which only seemed to anger her mentor as the she cat then batted her apprentice with vicious swipes of her claws making her cry out in pain.

"Midnight! You can't do that! She's an apprentice!" Claw said jumping to his paws appalled by what she was doing. Ice stared on in astonishment as Midnight continued.

"She needs to learn Claw." Midnight hissed as River jumped away trying to get away from her mentor's vicious attacks. She could feel the stinging wounds and she looked at her mentor's disgusted look. River felt a burst of anger and charged her mentor only to have the she cat dodge and River turned on her and sank her teeth into her mentor's side the metallic tang of blood welling up in her mouth. Midnight hissed and grabbed her apprentice by the scruff and pulling her off. River hissed and struggled as she was off balanced and Midnight then swiped at her, her claws raking River's face. River hissed and Ice having had enough charged into the fray sending Midnight reeling as his body slammed into her.

Claw immediately put himself between the apprentices and Midnight.

"That is not how you treat an apprentice Midnight." Claw said as Ice helped River up.

"She won't learn any other way." Midnight hissed and Claw glared at her.

"She won't learn that way. She will die this way." Claw hissed back.

"Then she was weak and therefore deserved to die. We don't need weakness in Skullclan. Weakness won't get us revenge on those clan cats. Weakness won't help us survive." Midnight hissed back.

"Who are you to make that judgement! That is our leader's daughter how dare you treat her in such a manner!" Claw growled his fur starting to stand on end.

"So what? She's weak just like her mother." Midnight growled and River glared at her mentor. She felt hatred for the black she cat burning up inside her.

"How dare you talk about Rain that way!" Claw snarled and Midnight wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You know who she is right? She's one of them." Midnight hissed out in disgust and Claw narrowed his eye at Midnight and River tensed up eye wide in surprise.

"That's right. Your mother is one of those filthy, murderous clan cats." Midnight said and Claw glared at her.

"We were never to speak of that! You know Smoke didn't want them to know!" Claw hissed.

"What does it matter if she knows or not? Slate is the only one that truly matters. He isn't weak. He is worthy to become a warrior of Skullclan." Midnight said and River had enough of her mentor's hateful words. She moved like a silvery blur knocking Midnight off her paws as she raked the older she cat with her claws viciously. Midnight hissed biting her leg making River let go with a hiss of pain. Midnight bit harder on River's leg making her cry out in pain. She raked her claws across Midnight's back making the she cat let go. River attacked again before Midnight could regain herself fueled by rage as she swiped hitting her mentor in the head with a heavy swipe of her paw leaving the older cat dazed. River then lunged pinning her dazed mentor down and grabbing her by the throat only to be stopped by Ice knocking her off.

"You can't kill her River." Ice said and River struggled.

"Get off me Ice!" River hissed and Midnight rose to her paws looking smugly at Claw.

"I told you. She wouldn't learn any other way. Now if only she could direct that hatred at enemy then there would be no issue." Midnight said licking her wounds.

"Get her to Petal. I am going hunting." Midnight said leaving the training clearing.

"Come on Ice let's get her back to camp I have to talk to Smoke." Claw said and Ice let River up. River was furious as she got to her paws glaring after her mentor's retreating figure.

"Come on let's go back to camp." Ice said gently nudging her with his nose. River sighed and let herself be lead back to camp where her father greeted her looking displeased.

"River did you really attack your mentor? She said you attacked her out of nowhere and she had no choice but to fend you off." Smoke asked his daughter looking at her.

"Father I...she was saying such awful things and she struck first." River tried to explain but her father silenced her.

"Go see Petal. I am ashamed of you." Smoke said sternly and River's tail drooped as she turned and headed towards the den of Petal.

"Can I have a word with you Smoke?" Claw asked and with a nod Smoke lead Claw into his den. Ice walked with River to the den of their medicine cat. The tiny silver gray she cat looked up at them as she entered concern written in her blue gaze.

"Oh no River are you alright?!" Petal said in shock as she hurried over to inspect her injuries.

"Yeah I am fine.." River said sitting down so Petal could look her over.

"What happened?" Petal asked as she started to gather supplies.

"Midnight got rough while we were training." River said softly and Petal's tail lashed as she was clearly agitated by what River said.

"Again? She can't keep treating you like this." Petal hissed.

"Wait it's happened before?" Ice asked shocked and River sighed with a nod.

"That isn't training...She's beating you up! That is awful! How can you put up with that?" Ice asked her surprised.

"What can I do? She's the deputy and my mentor." River said as Petal started to treat her wounds.

"You could've told your father and me." Rain said as she walked into Petal's den looking concerned.

"He would never believe me over his deputy." River said to her mom and Rain sighed looking at her daughter.

"How do you know that?" Rain asked her daughter and River turned her blue gaze to her mother.

"Because it's how he is and he trusts Midnight. I am just his daughter…" River said and she watched the sadness in her mother's eyes.

"River he loves you he would at least hear what you had to say and go about it appropriately. And he would have believed you." Rain said looking down at her daughter she looked up when Smoke entered with Claw behind him.

"I am sorry River. I will find you a new mentor." Smoke said as he sat down next to Rain looking troubled.

"Why not just have Rain teach her then there's no risk of her getting hurt. Also can you all leave so I can work." Petal said looking annoyed.

"Have her mother teach her? I never thought of that." Smoke said thoughtfully.

"I couldn't possibly train her!" Rain said astonished.

"And why not? You'd be an amazing teacher." Smoke said but Rain shook her head.

"Mothers shouldn't train their own kits. Have Rust train her. It is about time he got an apprentice and he is a good warrior." Rain said and Smoke looked thoughtful before Petal started to push them all out.

"Stop crowding my den." Petal said annoyed and with amused looks the cts in her den left her alone with River.

"Can I stay incase you need help?" Ice asked hesitantly.

"Oh sure you can Ice. I appreciate the offer." Petal said as she put cobwebs on River's wounds along with chewed up herbs. Ice nodded and sat down wrapping his tail around his paws watching Petal work. River sighed softly feeling tired as she stared out the den entrance at her parents as they talked.

"Are you okay River?" Ice asked her looking concerned.

"Yeah...I was just thinking about how different my mom and dad are…" River said thinking back on what Midnight had said about her mother.

"Yeah they are pretty different. But there's nothing wrong with being different." Ice said looking from River's parents to her with a smile.

"I guess you are right…" River said sighing softly and Ice looked down at his paws not sure how to cheer up his friend. Petal looked at the two and sighed.

"Well I am all done. Just relax for a few days River and come back to see me at some point so I can check on your wounds." Petal said as River got to her paws and started to leave the den. She was lost in thought as she left the den wondering if she should talk to her mother about what she had learned from Midnight. Ice followed quietly behind her and sighed.

"Are you gonna be okay River?" Ice asked her as he moved to walk beside her.

"Yeah I will be fine...I wonder what my dad will do about Midnight...I doubt he will throw her out. Aside from this incident she is a good deputy. Though I am scared what'll happen if she leads Skullclan one day…" River said and Ice bumped her shoulder with his nose.

"Well don't think about that. Smoke is a good leader and he will be around to lead us for a long time. I mean he isn't even really that old after all. So don't worry about Midnight. I am sure your dad will take care of it and give her a suitable punishment. Just like I am sure your mom will help him pick out a good mentor for you." Ice said trying to cheer her up. River looked to her friend and nodded she looked up to see her brother and Boulder enter camp. Her eyes met her brother's shocked amber gaze and he dashed over to her.

"River are you alright? What happened? Who did this to you?" Slate asked looking concerned and angry as he looked at all his sister's injuries which Petal had taken care of.

"It's nothing...Midnight just got a little rough during training." River said trying to play it off as nothing hoping her brother wouldn't worry too much.

"A little rough? Are you kidding me River! That isn't a little rough! If I see her I will shred her. You shouldn't be treated so awfully. I am going to talk to father." Slate hissed angrily storming over to where his mother and father sat talking.

"I am going to rest in the den…" River said sighing as she headed towards the apprentice's den which she shared with Ice and her brother.

"Do you want me to bring you anything to eat?" Ice asked her as he watched her leave. River paused looking at the large white apprentice thinking for a moment before speaking.

"No that's alright Ice. Thank you." River said as she went into the apprentice's den. She settled down into her nest and sighed curling up so her nose touched her tail. She had so much on her mind that she couldn't really sleep so instead she stared at the wall of the den deep in thought. She thought about all the training sessions with Midnight and how the she cat's harshness had always brought her down. She remembered fighting her and the look of smugness on her face when it had ended. River decided she needed to talk to the black she cat and ask her why she had been so cruel and harsh when it came to training her.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading I will make sure to post the next chapter as soon as I finish it.**


	3. Chapter 2

At some point River had found that she had dozed off and when she awoke she noticed her brother and Ice's sleeping forms on either side of her. She looked out of the entrance and noticed Midnight sitting in the middle of the clearing gazing up at the moon. River rose from her nest and cautiously left trying not to wake the other two apprentices. She approached her mentor taking her anger and hate for the she cat and stuffing into the back of her mind.

"Midnight." River addressed the she cat with a calm tone. Midnight turned her yellow gaze from the moon to River and her eyes narrowed in slight disgust.

"What do you want?" The she cat hissed.

"Why do you look at me like that? You give my mom the same look." River asked forcing her voice to stay calm though she wanted nothing more than to yell at the older cat.

"Give you what look?" Midnight asked her with slight surprise and River wondered if Midnight knew she was even doing it.

"You look at me with disgust...Do you hate me?" River asked her as she sat beside the black cat turning her gaze up to the moon and stars wrapping her tail around her paws. Midnight looked at the silver dappled apprentice and let out a sigh her yellow gaze returning to the night sky.

"Hate you? No...I do not hate you. You just look so much like your mother and it is her who I dislike." Midnight said her voice icily calm.

"Why? What did my mom ever do to you? Why do you take it out on me? You say you don't hate me but you have always been so harsh on me and you have always treated me so poorly." River said turning her blue gaze to Midnight who looked back at her from the corner of her eye.

"You look so much like your father when you do that...I am not supposed to talk about this but you should probably know by now. Seeing as I have already spilled the big secret to you. But there's a reason why I hate your mother." Midnight said looking to the younger cat this time River didn't see disgust but grief.

"It was a long time ago, before Skullclan came to be. Your father and I grew up together we were really close. We lived with our mothers on the border of Sageclan and Rockclan. We were safe and secluded the clan never really bothered us. I don't even think they knew we were there. But one leafbare it changed when a patrol of Rockclan cats came upon us. Smoke's mother was terrified but my mom had faith that we would be alright. They asked us to leave as a patrol of Sageclan cats appeared and the clan cats started to argue. It seemed to be about the border we lived on. It was a frequently disputed piece of territory. We were still made to leave by both clans and so our mothers took us away from all we knew and we traveled for long before we found a new home. We didn't know if then but it was in Dawnclan territory. They found us rather quickly and attacked our mom's while we were asleep. My older brother rushed out to try and help my mom but the clan cats ended up killing him. I watched terrified and I couldn't help but start to hate them as I ran over to my brother's lifeless corpse. One cat saw me and went to attack but your father moved in the way. That is how he got that scar on his face. They chased us off their territory and into Rainclan territory. We traveled for a while barely managing to avoid Rainclan patrols. Smoke's mom...she was hurt pretty bad in the fight with the Dawnclan cats and it became infected...she refused to stop and let my mom take care of her...she just wanted us to get somewhere safe...One night she died in her sleep. I have never seen my mother upset before she always tried to stay strong. She was so heartbroken and I felt so angry and I hated the clan cats for causing this. That day a patrol of Rainclan cats found us and my mom was too heartbroken to protect us. She seemed to lose the light in her eyes that day. The Rainclan cats told us we had to leave and brought us to their border and among them was a pretty little she cat with faint dappling and bright blue eyes. Your mother was only an apprentice then. Her name had been Silverpaw then...She started talking to your father. I was jealous at how she seemed to talk to your father so easily and how he seemed to talk back though he was hesitant and sad. I know now that it was jealousy. I didn't understand it then but I realized long ago that I am and was in love with your father...My mother was too sad to take care of us anymore and we were about your age at this time, your mother, father and me. Smoke and I started to fend for ourselves and we tried to take care of my mom but she had stopped eating and it hurt to watch her slowly start to wither away. I blamed the clan cats for it all even your father starting to sneak away at night. He wasn't even around when my mother finally died. He was too busy sneaking around to see your mother. I found out because I could always catch her scent on him and he would always gaze longingly in the direction of Rainclan territory. I mourned my mother's death alone and he never noticed the pain I was in. It was all those cat's fault that any of that happened. If they had left us alone my mother and brother wouldn't be dead! One day your father came bounding into our little clearing with your mother looking panicked. He said the clans were after your mother and that he needed my help to save her because she was heavy with his kits. My heart shattered and I hated your mother so much more for taking away my best friend...I was jealous of her as well. I blamed your mother and the clans for it all. But I complied and helped your father bring your mother out of Rainclan. It turns out those crazy clan cats believed some stupid dream that told them your mother's kits would be the destruction of the clans. That means you and your brothers...well brother. Your mother changed her name to Rain that day and we ended up settling here in the Junkyard. Your father has hated the clans for as long as I have and even more so after they tried to kill his mate and unborn kits in an attempt to save their fleabitten hides. We lived alone for a while but your mother convinced your father to make Skullclan. Not out of hatred for the clans but because she missed it. So Skullclan was born but no one shares your mother's foolish belief in this stupid Starclan and I will not allow her to turn us into one of those clans." Midnight said anger and hate filling her voice as she raked her claws against the ground.

"I am sorry Midnight...why didn't father want us to know we were half clan?" River asked Midnight hesitantly.

"Because he wanted you to both grow up without knowledge of your connection to the clans. That way it wouldn't be hard for you to battle against them." Midnight said.

"But why don't you hate me if you hate all clan cats?" River asked and Midnight sighed.

"Because your are half of your father too…" Midnight said softly and River looked at the yellow eyed she cat who looked so sad and vulnerable. It was so strange for River to see her this way.

"So why were you so terrible to me?" She asked her.

"Because you were weak. Your mother was making you soft...she was trying to turn you and your littermates into one of them…" Midnight hissed angrily. River sat quietly as she processed all Midnight had told her.

"Midnight I want to keep you as my mentor." River said looking up at her mentor her eyes shining with determination.

"What?! Why?!" Midnight asked shocked and confused as she looked at River.

"Because I think you really are a good choice of mentor for me. You could've denied taking me on as an apprentice when my father asked but you didn't. You could've killed me today but you didn't. I am not even severely injured. You said what you did to get a rise out of me to attack you didn't you?" River asked her as she met her mentor's shocked gaze.

"You won't be strong through being babied." Midnight said looking at the young she cat. River noticed the sun starting to rise and she looked at Midnight feeling determination fill her.  
"I'll talk to my father later about keeping you as my mentor. For now I should go back to sleep." River said before she turned and headed back to the apprentice's den. She looked at the den where her mother and father slept and saw her mother sitting at the entrance watching her. She could see the concern in her mother's blue gaze but she ignored it and returned to her nest where she curled up to sleep once again.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning came and River rose determination set in her mind as she went over her conversation with Midnight and processed the information she had gotten. She lifted her head and yawned shifting in her nest as she stretched and got to her paws. She moved through the apprentice's den carefully as she tried not to wake the others. She headed straight for her father as he emerged from his den yawning and stretching.

"Father can I talk to you?" She asked him as she approached.

"Of course." Smoke said as he sat down wrapping his tail around his paws as he gave her a curious look.

"I want to keep Midnight as my mentor. Sure she was harsh during training but it was only because she wanted me to get better." River said looking at her father with determination. Smoke looked at her with a surprised expression which turned to curiosity.

"Why?" Her father asked simply which took her by surprise.

"I-I think she will help me become a great warrior." River said and her father looked thoughtful.

"No I don't want you to get injured again. Midnight is a great warrior but it was bad judgement on my part to entrust her with your training. I agree with your mother's suggestion of making Rust your mentor. He is a good warrior and he's had an apprentice before." Smoke said calmly and River sighed as she met her father's yellow gaze.

"But Father...I really think Midnight…" River started but Smoke's stern gaze silenced her as she lowered her blue gaze to the ground.

"Go have something to eat. I will inform Rust and I am sure he will want to get to your training right away." Smoke said his gaze softening as he licked her between her ears. River nodded and she turned and headed towards the prey pile noticing Slate and Ice had woken up. She made her way over to the two and Ice looked up as she approached, his amber gaze brightened when he saw her approach and he swallowed a mouthful of the crow he had been eating.

"Hey River! You wanna share this crow with me?" Ice asked and River nodded settling down between her best friend and brother.

"What were you talking to dad about?" Slate asked her curiously.

"I wanted to keep Midnight as my mentor." River said as she took a bite of the crow. Both Slate and Ice looked at her with astonished glances.

"Are you fly brained?" Slate asked looking at her with shock and slight anger.

"No but I think she would've been a good mentor." She said meeting her brother's amber gaze.

"She beat you and claimed it was training! That's not a good mentor!" Slate said angrily and River sighed.

"She did it to make me stronger. We both know I am not as good a fighter as you." River said looking at her brother calmly and Slate fell silent at her comment.

"Just because you aren't as good a fighter as I am doesn't mean you are weak." Slate said softly.

"He is right. You just need the right mentor to put you on the right path." Rain said as she approached the three apprentices. River sighed as she looked up at her mother as she sat by them wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Mom why did you refuse so quickly at the suggestion to train me?" River asked her and Rain sighed.

"Mothers shouldn't train their kits. It just isn't a good idea. Besides Rust is a much better fit." Rain said with a smile.

"But why? It doesn't make sense to me." River said as she looked up at her mother swallowing a bite of her prey.

"I just can't." Rain said sternly and River looked at her paws.

"Mom...I want to talk to you before I leave for training with Rust…" River said with a sigh not really feeling hungry as she knew she needed to talk to her mother about what she had learned.

"Oh...well alright." Rain said looking at her daughter before leading her to a secluded part of camp.

"Mom...I know you are a cat from Rainclan. Midnight told me everything. Please don't be mad because I understand why you both didn't want us to know...I know why dad hates the clans and I understand why you always tried to keep Storm, Slate, and I from developing the undying hatred the others have for the clans. I just don't understand a lot of the things you do...why can't you train us? I just want an explanation as I can't just blindly agree with things. I am not like Slate who is satisfied with the way things are." River said her gaze full of emotion as she looked up at her mother's unreadable expression.

"I'm afraid you get that from me. Alright...if you want answers I will have to start from the beginning." Rain said softly looking up at the sky.

"I was born in Rainclan. I was a young apprentice when I met your father. I was on patrol with my mentor and a few other clanmates when we came across three awful looking rogues. They looked like they'd been through a lot but we didn't know what. I talked with your father and was appalled when I found out what had happened to them. After we escorted them to the border I told my mentor what I had learned from your father. My mentor was troubled by it too but told me it wasn't something I should concern myself with as it was the business of the other clans what they do to the rogues on their territory. After a while I bumped into your father while hunting and we talked. After that we started to meet more and more. I became a warrior and before I knew it I was pregnant with you and your brothers. That was when Starclan sent the medicine cat a prophecy. I remember it clear as day when the leader announced the prophecy to the clan. The prophecy said that a kit will be born from rain and skulls that will change the tides of the forest dying it red with blood. I was the only cat who didn't have a known father of my kits and that made the clan suspicious. Many tried to get me to tell them who the father of my kits were but I just couldn't tell them about your father as I didn't know what they would do if they knew. Things were fine until you were close to being born when a new prophecy came that said the kin of smoke will bring a river of change to the forest carving a path guided by the stars or blood. They were even wearier than before and when I went to visit your father I was followed. When I got back the leader demanded I tell them the name of the rogue who was the father of my kits. I had no choice but to tell them and…" Rain trailed off with a look of grief.

"They attacked you and tried to kill you and us...so you ran to my father." River said and Rain shook her head looking at Rain.

"They said that I would have to leave the clan as my kits were too dangerous for the clans. I didn't have a choice so I left the clan and went to your father. He was so angry and took me to where he stayed with Midnight and told her that we needed to get away from the clans. After you were born your father told Midnight that they needed to start to build a group of their own. I wasn't happy about it but once they started I put in my input here and there and that's why Skullclan works the way it does. But this is no clan...they don't follow the code nor does Petal walk amongst Starclan...Skullclan was build from your father and Midnight's hatred for clan cats." Rain said looking at River with an expression that broke River's heart.

"Mom...I want you to train me. I want to learn about what you know...I want to know about the ways of the clan…" River said slowly but with determination not sure how her mother would react. Looking up in her mother's eyes she saw a look of pride and joy.

"I wanted you and your brothers to know about your clan blood but your father was against it. I wanted you to have a choice between learning what I know or following your father. You will still train with Rust but I do not want your father to know of this so I will train you in secret. We will train at night. I will teach you about what it means to be a clan cat but you still need to learn the ways of Skullclan so you may choose which path you wish to walk." Rain said licking her daughter between her ears.

"Okay Mom. I will do my best as Rust's apprentice." River said as she noticed her father approaching.

"That is good to hear River. I am glad your mother talked some sense into you." Smoke said as he stood next to his mate with a look of warmth cast on his daughter. A dark ginger tom covered in battle scars approached them with his amber gaze falling on River.

"Smoke told me I would be training you from now on. I know you are injured but we can't neglect your training. I know you are a poor fighter so we will work on some easy moves till you are healed." The tom said and River nodded rising to her paws and following him to where the apprentices trained.

"Alright show me what your know." Rust said as he turned to face her.

"How?" She asked him as she stood facing her new mentor.

"Attack me with your claws sheathed of course. Don't worry my claws will stay sheathed as well. I promise." Rust said calmly as he readied himself. River felt nervous for a moment and took a deep breath and lunged forward swiping at Rust with her paw. The dark ginger tom easily dodged and swiped back at her knocking her off balance.

"You can do far better than that River." Rust said as she shook her head and tried again trying to off balance him which resulted in her being pinned.

"Come on River. Did you learn anything from Midnight?" Rust asked letting her get up. River looked at her paws feeling frustrated by her own weakness.

"Don't be discouraged. You can be a great warrior you just need to practice. Try to use the things you learned from hunting and try to attack me." Rust encouraged looking at River. River dropped into a hunter's crouch and approached him quickly and quietly before pouncing on his back with a mighty leap racking her hind paws across his back.

"Better." Rust said easily throwing her off. River landed with a thud and an annoyed look. They trained for the rest of the day before they returned to the camp. River ate feeling frustrated by her own weakness before she settled down in her nest.


End file.
